ravenopediafandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Missak 23/W
Missak (Mišák) je člen letky Raven mající přidělené číslo 23 a je součástí modrého roje. Za svého působení přišel s několika revolučními nápady pro bojovou pilotáž. Historie Původ Jak dlouho vlastně Mišák obývá tento svět je nejisté. Podobně jako jiní členové Ravenu, i on disponuje zvláštní chorobnou nesmrtelností. Důkazem je fotka Mišáka jako partyzána z roku 1945. Do dnešního dne si zachoval stejnou svěžest ve tváři a tak není pochyb, že díky nesmrtelnosti má Mišák v historii nemalé místo. Vědci neví co je zač, záhadologové o něm hovoří jako o vambírovi - bytosti, která přežívá díky pití piva. A možná právě proto bydlí Mišák v českých zemích, přestože údajně pochází z germánského kmene Markomanů. Vědci, kteří studovali jeho původ toto vydedukovali na základě nutnosti pít pivo, lásky k tvrdé muzice s folklorními nástroji a obecné přívětivosti ke germánské kultuře. Amatérští historici tvrdí, že první stopy je možné najít již ve staré Mezopotámii. Legenda pravý, že Mišák byl chudým zemědělcem, který pěstoval obilí na malém políčku a žil v rozpadající se barabizně. Obilí skladoval v hliněných nádobách a za velkého lijáku, kdy se mu protrhla střecha a do nádob napršelo. Jelikož byl ale Mišák chudý, vzniklou hmotu nevyhodil, protože by jí byla škoda. Pár dnů na to k jeho chýši došla skupinka kupců, kteří hledali občerstvení na dlouhé cestě a tak je Mišák poctil tímto mokem. Kupci nakonec u Mišáka strávili pár dnů a za prozrazení jak tekutina vznikla mu dali pár korálků. Poté se měl Mišák uchýlit do Evropy, protože na jihu začalo být poněkud horko. Zde se o svůj vynález podělil s germánskými a keltskými kmeny. Zde začali pravé žně a díky velkým výnosům se stal poměrně bohatým. Dokonce se v této době zjistilo k čemu je chmel dobrý. I tak ale přišla doba temna. Říká se, že to mají na svědomí markomanské nepokoje z konce 1. století, a že rozbuškou nebyla politická situace, ale alkoholový průmysl a monopolní postavení vína na trhu. Pivo by bývalo vyhrálo, kdyby nebylo záhadné létající zbraně na straně Říma. Mišák tedy musel odcestovat dál.thumb|175px|Mišák na severuDalší cesty vambíra mají směřovat dále na sever. Důvodem byl rozmach křesťanství, které ve svých bohoslužbách upřednostňovalo víno. Mišák proto zavítal mezi severské národy, kde pokračoval ve vaření piva. Zde údajně vynalezl rozporuplnou helmu s rohy. Tato helma měla obřadní charakter, chodilo se v ní do hospod a v základní výbavě měla dvě nádoby na pivo, do každé ruky jednu. Dalším vynálezem byla technika vymražování, kterou se docílilo silnějšího nápoje. Jenže Vikingové začali přecházet na křesťanství a pivo ohřívali, byl tedy čas se posunout dál. Spolu s Leifem Erikssonem se tedy vydal na objevitelskou cestu na západ, kde objevili Severní Ameriku. Zde se pravděpodobně od Leifa oddělil a pokračoval dále na jih, protože pro domorodce bylo ještě moc brzo, aby poznali sílu piva. O pár let později se ve Střední Americe objevil nápoj zvaný Čiča, obyvatelstvo se opilo, začalo pořádat velké hudební festivaly a uctívat zlatý ovál. Historici tvrdí, že to bylo slunce, ale jiné teorie říkají, že se ve skutečnosti jednalo o kalíšek s čičou. Domorodci se na konec začali kvůli čiče i zabíjet. Král Atahualpa prý tehdy Mišákovi sdělil, že jestli neuvaří další čiču, zapíchne každé ráno několik lidí a hodí je z pyramidy. Z prekérní situace ho dostali až evropané, kteří zredukovali místní populaci na minimum a tím tak vyrovnali nabídku a poptávku čiči. Návrat na území dnešních Čech znamenal službu na dvoře Rudolfa II., který měl zájem o Mišákovo Know How. Po testech se údajně zjistilo, že má mok ochrannou moc. To je také možná důvod proč se třetí pražská defenestrace obešla bez újmy na životech a také důvod proč v bitvě na Bílé Hoře nezasáhla záloha stavovského vojska. Prý se posilňovala mokem, aby tak uchránili své životy. To předznamenalo další přesun do ústraní. Údajně se zase objevuje na scéně v roce 1842, kdy v Plzni panu Grollovi vyměnil papíry s návodem vaření. Další teorie jsou kusé. Říká se že v roce 1928 plivl do Petriho misky a za druhé světové války mu nacisté rozbili varnu a kov použili na výrobu tanků (údajně tanku Maus). Proto se přidal k partyzánům z brigády Mistra Jana Husa. Na scénu se v plné své síle vrací až v 90. letech 20. století. Slavné výroky "Neříkejte mi slunce!" Tenochtitlán 1521 "Óchraný lektvar na prodéj!" Bílý hora 1620 "Vyser se na to a udělej to takhle." Plzeň 1842 "Po dvou pivech můžeš v pohodě řídit." Sarajevo 1914 "Máte rádi ohňostroj?" Montreux 1971 "Já se musím přiznat, že ten jeden kill byl za půlku no. Ale i tak to je na mě za jeden den úspěch! A to jsem byl pane skvadron lídre pod vlivem! " 28.8.2014 Doba před CSAF Již v 90. letech se Missak věnoval letectví na simulátorech jako byly LHX nebo F-15 Strike Eagle. Později létal i Microsoft Flight Simulator 98 a novější. První druhoválečná letadla osedlal již v simulátoru Chuck Yeager's Air Combat, ale první vážnější krůčky učinil s příchodem Microsoft Combat Flight Simulatoru. Tento simulátor si Missak velmi oblíbil a za vrchol považoval dolétání kampaně s P-47. Lásku k válečnému létání prohloubila i prvoválečná simulace Flying Corps. Na druhém stupni základní školy (Základní škola genpor. Františka Peřiny) omezil svou aktivitu na poli leteckých simulátorů, věnoval se však stále stavbě modelů a házedel. K obratu došlo na střední škole ve 21. století, kdy začal číst knihy o letectví a v edici herní klasiky si pořídil kopii leteckého simulátoru Il-2 Sturmovik (dále jen Sturm). Téměř okamžitě přešel ze síťového soupeření na online scénu, kde odstartoval kariéru slibného letce na serveru Skies of Valor, kde se ve spolupráci dvou letců z ČR a Slovenska vypracoval na celkovou příčku 15. nejlepšího pilota. Poté co jeho schopní wingmani ukončili činnost, i on přešel do útlumu. CSAF a Raven Po ukončení létání ve Sturmu se začal věnovat hraní Wolrd of Tanks, načež okamžitě jak to bylo možné vstoupil do bety Warthunderu (WT) a později World of Warplanes. World of Warplanes byla sračka. Ve WT získal svůj první sestřel na stroji Polikarpov Po-2. Tato hra ho velice oslovila a později se mu podařilo přesvědčit jednoho přítele ze hry Neverwinter Nights, Vracase, aby hráli společně. Vracas později objevil klan CSAF, ke kterému se přidal a naverboval i Missaka. Ten podal 19.10.2013 přihlášku k CSAF, načež byl okamžitě přijat. Již 23.10.2013 podal přihlášku k letce Raven, kam neměl žádný problém se dostat. V letce zprvu létal full real battles ve WT, ale poté přišel přechod na starého dobrého Sturma. Missak se v letce osvědčil jako pilot nekazící žádnou srandu. Zaměřil se hlavně na ground attack mise, ve stíhacích soubojích již tolik nevynikal. "Kapitáne Tistare, velmi mne zaujala letka, která je vám svěřená a rád bych se zeptal na podmínky, které uchazeč musí splňovat, aby mohl sloužit u vašeho útvaru. Ve squadroně jsem pouze chvíli, a přestože mám dlouhé zkušenosti s pilotáží, stále jsem se ještě nedostal ke kvalifikaci k pilotáži těžkých bombardérů. Nejtěžší stroj, který zatím mohu pilotovat je Wellington mk.III. Rád bych se ovšem dostal k pilotáži těžkých bombardérů americké konstrukce. Byl bych také rád, aby jste tuto zprávu nebral jako přihlášku. '' ''Stále se ve squadroně ještě rozkoukávám. Děkuji za případnou odpověď. Lovu zdar! Vojín Missak." Mišákova zpráva Tistarovi z 23.10.2013'''' S letkou Raven se nesčetněkrát ukázal na nebi serveru Aces over Europe (posléze Aces over Pacifik), kde soupeřil s nelehkými protivníky jako byli třeba 1st Czech Lions. Zúčastnil se i letecké rekontrukce Ramrod 753 nebo kooperativních kampaní S JG53 přes Francii, nebo The Checkertail clan. Jeho stroje nesou jméno Vilma a také příslušný nose art. Současnost Missak je členem letky až do dnešních dnů, kdy mu ale čas na aktivní virtuální létání ubírá pořízení PČR , práce v bankovním sektoru a členství v reenactiongové jednotce Gebirgsjägerbataillon 231. Mišákovo letecké umění Útočná a obranná vývrtka Mišák dokázal využít potenciálu vývrtky ve prospěch pilota při obraných manévrech. Vznikla tak útočná a obranná vývrtka. První byla objevena vývrtka obranná. Při soubojích ve velkých výškách se Mišákovi často stávalo, že se dostával do vývrtky, načež zmizel v mracích a protivník ho už nedokázal najít. To co dříve bylo produktem chybné pilotáže se stalo záměrným manévrem, který mátl piloty po celém virtuálním nebi. Tak vznikla vývrtka obranná, která patří do základního vzdělání každého člena Ravenu. Vývrtka útočná je obdobný manévr, který slouží pro přepad většího počtu letadel z výškové převahy. Oproti vývrtce obranné se snažíte k nepříteli přiblížit a ještě u toho střílet. Bohužel efektivita tohoto manévru ještě nebyla v boji prověřena a zůstává pouze v teoretické rovině. Alkohol za kniplem Mišák jakožto milovník piva a jiných povzbudivých moků si vzal svou lásku i za knipl virtuálních strojů. Řídil se anonymním pilotním příslovím "Piloti vždycky pijí tři skleničky. První odstraňuje strach z létání, druhá zjemňuje pilotáž a třetí zvyšuje radost ze vzdušných soubojů." Bylo obecně známé, že střízlivý Mišák není dobrý pilot a vzhledem k absenci zákonů zakazujícím alkohol za virtuálním kniplem mu to nikdo nezakazoval. Přínos pro Raven Mišák je i velmi tvořivý člen jednotky a započal například facebookovou skupinovou konverzaci Ravenu, která je v současné době sledovaná nejednou tajnou službou světových supervelmocí. Je tvůrcem facebookové stránky Přiznání Ravenu. Vzhledem k hudebnímu talentu pro post-moderní umění začal pracovat na hudebním materiálu letky Raven. Zatím světlo světa spatřila nahrávka "In the Raven now", což je cover verze písničky "In the army now" od kapely Status Quo. Kategorie:Piloti